


Home is where the heart is

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, AU, Alternate Universe, Day 13, Everybody Lives, Gen, Home, day 13 home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf thinks about things as he travels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is

Gandalf had been away from the Shire for five days now, nothing new for him, he kept moving most days. It seemed to him he had been roaming for as long as he had been alive. He had out lived most of the friends he had met along the way. Sadly, he had even out lived a few lovers. He was a wanderer and for as long as he could remember he had no home.

As he thought of them, their faces and voices flashed through his head. Strong and noble was the voice of Thorin Oakenshield. Fussy, yet determined was Bilbo. He had imagined many of the Company when a quiet, yet strong tone emerged from the depths of his mind; a beautiful mind and a warm heart. That was what Dori had brought to the quest and into Gandalf's lonely life.   
On a whim Gandalf turned back towards the way he had come; back towards the Shire, to Dori, back to home.


End file.
